


A Name

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [28]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Garcia is the best, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I have a name and it’s not sweetheart.”
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 8





	A Name

“Hey sweetheart when you get the chance I would love a cup of coffee, thanks.”

Garcia stopped and turned to the officer that had just addressed her. “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No. N-O. That’s not my job. And for the record,  ** I have a name and it’s not sweetheart.” **

“Come on, Agent Morgan-”

“Are you Agent Morgan? No, you are not;  so you don’t get to talk to me like that. In fact, you shouldn’t talk to anyone like that. Do it again, and that cup of coffee is going right in your lap. Piping hot. Got it, sweetheart?”

“...yes ma’am.”


End file.
